Vania Conclave (5e Ranger Archetype)
Vania Conclave Creatures that go bump in the night, ripping the life out of the defenseless living, all of them fear one thing, and one thing only; those who hunt the undead, and aim to bring them to justice. Rangers that follow the Vania conclave follow in this path, wielding their signature weapon-the whip-and destroy all undead in their path. Hunter of the Night At 3rd level, your ability to hunt allows you to chase down another target. You add undead to your Favored Enemies, or add a different one if you already possess that one. Vampire Hunter ''' Additionally at 3rd level, your ability to hunt vampires and other undead has blessed you with new abilities. The damage die of the whip when wielded by you is increased to 1d6, and you gain access to additional spells at 3rd, 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th levels. These spells are already prepared for you. '''Vania Conclave Spells Revised Ranger: Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Night's Bane Beginning at 7th level, your constant fighting with the forces of undeath have empowered you. You gain resistance to necrotic-type damage, and the damage die for the whip when wielded by you is increased to 1d8. Tornado Strike Starting at 11th level, you can use your action to make melee attacks against any number of creatures within 5 feet of you, with a separate attack roll for each target. If you wield a whip, this may be 10 feet instead. Vampire Killer Beginning at 15th level, when you use your action to cast a spell, you may make a weapon attack as a bonus action. Additionally, the whip's damage die is increased to 1d10 when you wield it. New Spells The following spells are added to the paladin spell list as well as the bonus spells from this archetype. You throw a dagger or knife in your hand at a target within range, making a ranged spell attack. On a hit, the target takes 2d8 radiant damage, and the dagger or knife is returned to your hand. This damage increases by 1d8 if the creature damaged was a fiend or undead. At Higher Levels. '''When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 1st. You evoke a radiant greataxe in both of your hands. The axe is the same size and shape as a greataxe, and it lasts for the duration. If you let go of the axe, it disappears, but you can evoke the axe again as a bonus action. You can use your action to make a melee spell attack with the gleaming axe. On a hit, the target takes 2d8 radiant damage. If you hit a fiend-type or undead-type creature, you deal an additional 1d8 radiant damage. '''At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level or higher, the damage increases by 1d8 for every slot level above 2nd. You toss down a bottle of holy water, which shimmers and burns up in a cone in front of you. Creatures in the affected area must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 4d6 fire and 4d6 radiant damage on a failed save, or half on a successful save. If an affected creature is a fiend or undead, they take an additional 1d6 fire and radiant. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, the fire and radiant damage both increase by 1d6 for each slot after 3rd. You toss a holy cross at a creature within range, making a ranged spell attack on it. On a hit, the creature takes 4d8 radiant damage. Regardless of if it hit or not, you then make a second ranged spell attack on the same creature. On a hit, the creature either takes 2d8 radiant damage if the first hit was successful, or 4d8 if the first hit was not. The damage for both is increased by 1d8 if used on a fiend or undead. At Higher Levels. When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 5th level or higher, the radiant damage is increased by 1d8 for each slot above 4th. You shout to the heavens as the book in your hand swirls around you, forcing creatures aside from yourself within 15 feet of you to make a Dexterity saving throw. You may protect a number of creatures equal to your spellcasting modifier from the damage. On a failed save, a creature takes 3d8 radiant damage, and you and all protected creatures restore 1d6 hit points per creature that failed the save. If an affected creature is a fiend or undead, they take an additional 2d8 radiant damage. Category:Archetypes